Kidnapped
by Ferb Fletcher
Summary: Kidnapping Jace went better than Sebastian expected. [Jace x Sebastian] [Slash] [boy x boy] [ONE SHOT]


**AN /**

**Hey guys. This is my first slash ever. I'm new so this is probably lame. But, happy reading!**

**/**

**Title: Kidnapped**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Jace x Sebastian**

**Notes: Slash / boyxboy**

Jace was feeling lightheaded when he woke up. All he remember is that he was coming out of a bar when someone put a bag over his head and knocked him out.

He felt cold. He looked around and saw the windows were closed. Now more awake, Jace realized he wasn't in his room. Although the place does seem familiar. Too familiar that it almost scared him. He tried to stand up when he felt something holding him down. His wrists were tied to the bed he was on.

"Shit." He muttered as he tried to break free from the ropes but he can't. Whoever tied those there must have had very skillful hands. He tried to stand up but his feet were tied over his head.

"What the fuck?" He whispered to himself when he found out why he felt cold earlier. He was naked. His bare ass was raised up. His soft cock's on his cold stomach.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE." He screamed. He kept on trying to break free, doing everything he can to free his wrists when he heard the door open.

"Hello?" He saw a tall man, same height as his, enter the room. He's got white hair, fair skin and he was topless. The sight of his bare chest gave Jace an odd feeling. It's been like this lately. Whenever he sees a man without a shirt on he feels weird. He's still trying to find out if it's good weird.

The man entered the room and Jace recognized his face.

"Sebastian. I almost thought I'm in heaven until I saw your face. This must be hell then." Jace wanted to punch his face.

"My Jace. Did you miss me?" Sebastian moved closer and sat down on the bed.

"Where am I?"

"I missed you too Jace and we're on my old apartment that Clary "destroyed". Sebastian move closer.

"How did - I thought Clary destroyed this place?"

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve." And with that, Sebastian moved closer and slap Clary's boyfriend's ass. "Nice ass."

"WHAT THE FUCK SEBASTIAN? Get me out of here you fucking pervert." He tried to kick Sebastian but his legs won't break free. He kept on cursing at the other boy when his fingers started to touch Jace balls.

"Sebastian stop. If you wanted me you could've just asked." Sebastian knew Jace was joking. That was his way of distracting him.

"Jace you can't fool me." And with that he shoved a finger down Jace's ass. And when the blonde boy was about to shout, Sebastian spit at Jace's mouth and then kiss it.

Jace kept on moaning while Sebastian fingered his virgin ass, because of this Sebastian was able to push his tongue in. Jace knew he wanted this. He also wanted Clary. But he wanted this.

As Sebastian pushed in another finger in the other boy's hole, he started unbuckling his belt and took his pants off leaving his boxer shorts on. He stopped kissing and looked at Jace. His eyes were closed. His mouth was open. He was moaning. He looked perfect. He looked the way Sebastian pictured him every night when he pleasured himself.

He removed the ropes that tied Jace's legs up. And saw his member erected. Sebastian kept on fingering him while he kissed his nipples. Used his tongue to play with them. And then the other. His other hand was all over Jace's body.

"Sebastian. Please. Just do it." Sebastian felt good to be in control. He felt his own cock asking to come out of his boxer shorts. He moved down and felt Jace's erection brush against his. With that Jace forced his lips onto the Sebastian. Their tongues locking against each other while their erections rubbing against the other. It felt perfect. But it wasn't enough.

Jace broke away from the kiss. "Sebastian fucking stop teasing. I need your cock inside me."

With that, Sebastian went down on Jace and looked at his junk. It wasn't one of those huge cocks. It was fat. About 6 inches. It's pink head asking to be sucked. Sebastian licked the precum that was leaking out. He licked the head. Then the whole thing. He can hear Jace loving every bit of it. Moaning his name. Not Clary's. His.

He started to put his cock inside his mouth. First the head. Then the whole thing. Jace kept on moaning as Sebastian suck his cock. Slowly at start. But then he started to pick up the pace then he stopped.

He grinned at Jace's frowning face. "My turn baby boy." He started to take his shorts off when Jace told him to stop.

"I wanna do it." Jace licked his lips. "Trust me for once."

Sebastian was doubting him at first. But seeing Jace's erect cock he went to untie the ropes on his wrists. While he was at it, he sat on Jace's naked chest. And Jace started to lick his cock from outside his boxer shorts. When the white-haired boy was done, Jace attacked Sebastian so he was on top of him.

"What the -" Sebastian was stopped by Jace when he kissed him. He then spit into Sebastian's open mouth, which Sebastian swallowed. "Payback." After a while, Jace moved down on Sebastian and took his shorts off. He didn't waste any time and took the whole thing in his mouth. Sebastian's hips began moving upward as he started moaning. His cock was throbbing but Jace can't take all of it. Sebastian was thrusting his hips up and down onto Jace's mouth. Jace wanted to stop, he was choking but he was loving it. Especially when his pubic hair brushed against his nose.

After a while he stopped.

"Why'd you stopped?" Jace frowned at Sebastian. He just chuckled at him.

"I thought you wanted me inside you?" And with that Jace grinned and positioned himself on all fours.

"Beg little bitch." Sebastian said as he slapped his dick against Jace's cheeks.

"Pretty boys don't beg." Sebastian glared at him.

"Oh Sebastian. Fill my hole with your cum. Fuck me with that big juicy cock of yours. Please Sebastian. Fuck me. Let me be your sex slave." Sebastian was grinning at him and then spit at his cock and stroke it. He never felt hornier than ever. After some more stroking and butt slapping, Sebastian slowly pushed into Jace.

It hurted like hell. Jace felt like stopping but he knew Sebastian wouldn't.

"Fuck Jace. You slut. You like that?" Sebastian moaned. Jace just moaned back.

After a while, pain was replaced by pleasure. The room was filled with moans from both boys. Sebastian began fucking the blond boy faster. After every thrust, came a moan from both boys.

"Fuck. I'm cumming." Jace moaned.

"Me too." And with that Sebastian attacked Jace's lips with his. Their tongues battling each other. They were also moaning at each other's mouths as both of them came. Sebastian inside Jace's hole and Jace on the bed. Sebastian pulled out and lied down. Jace sat on top of him.

"Never kidnap me again."

"Yes Jace. My Jace."

Jace then lied on top of the other boy and began kissing him. Their soft cocks rubbing against each other. Their sweaty chest touching each other. And Sebastian's hand on Jace's soft ass.

"We should do this more often."


End file.
